Recueil bordelique
by missPika
Summary: recueil de OS/Drabble avec Pleiiiiin de gens (INTHEPANDA, fossoyeur de films, Salut les geeks, Antoine Daniel, Vlog de la blasée, Links the sun , Minute Papillon, Mr Yéyé ect...) rating M pour certain drabble/OS
1. Presentation

Salut les Pokémons!

Ceci est un recueil de drabbles/ OS sur plein de pairing différents, alors autant prévenir tout de suite y aura du Yaoi, du Yuri (maybe) et de l'Hétéro (ça se dit?). Les Ratings seront indiqué en début de chapitre parce que j'ai rien compris a pars le M... (si quelqu'un a les définitions... x)) Breeeeeef je vous laisse avec le premier et je vous fais des bisous sur vos museaux de Ratatak

missPika


	2. Goutte d'eau

Fossoyeur/INTHEPANDA tout fluffy 154 mots

Les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, un ordinateur sur les genoux et une caméra posée à ses coté il était plongé dans le montage de son prochain épisode. Il était torse nu grâce à cause de la forte chaleur de la pièce dû au nombre de personnes présentent sur les lieux du tournage. Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau et bu rapidement laissant une goutte d'eau s'échapper de ses lèvres tentatrices. Elle glissa sur son torse musclé pour rejoindre son bassin et ….

-Victor ? On sait que François est très beau mais si tu pouvais arrêter de le regarder comme si t'allais le bouffer et de concentrer sur la scène à jouer ce serais pas mal…

Le dis Victor devient tout rouge et François releva la tête pour le fixer et lui envoyer un clin d'œil qui pouvait très clairement se traduire par « T'inquiète on se rattrapera cette nuit chéri »


	3. Question de vie ou de mort!

Et voila la suite! je vais essayer d'être plus régulière dans mes publications surtout que cet OS était dans mon ordi depuis un mois a peu prés...

Bonne lecture!

La sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, réveillant le petit schizophrène qui sommeillait la tête posée sur le torse d'un homme qui lui ressemble trait pour trait.

-Humf… 'Tain….

Il se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement sans prendre le temps d'enfiler autre chose que son caleçon. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face a un homme possédant des cheveux aussi fou que ceux d'un certain Boss final des Internets.

-Victor ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous la ?

-Mat' j'ai besoin d'aide ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

Le visage de son ami exprimais une réelle terreur et Mathieu commença a s'inquiéter réellement.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est grave ?

-C'est nos six mois avec François aujourd'hui et j'ai complétement oublié!

Le petit schizophrène le fixa un instant.

-Victor ?

-Oui ?

-On est quel jour ?

-Euh… Un samedi

-Et il est quelle heure ?

-7h00…

-Donc tu viens me réveiller un samedi a 7h00 du mat' parce que t'as oublié vos six mois de relations ?

Le panda hocha tout simplement la tête.

\- Achète-lui un vibromasseur.

Et il lui ferma la porte au nez et retourna se coucher. Une voix rauque l'accueilli

-C'était qui ?

Il s'installa dans les bras de son amant aux lunettes de soleil.

-Victor.

Il l'enlaça.

-Et il voulait quoi ?

Il l'embrassa.

-Il a oubliés leurs six mois.

Et il l'encul… Hum non pardon.

review?

Bisous sur vos museaux de machocs

MissPika


	4. Bébé?

Hey!

Bon alors... *dépoussière son PC* euh... Voila la suite... Et euh ... Je vais essayer de poster plus souvent mais il faut savoir que en ce moment j'écris beaucoup de dialogues un peu con... donc bah vous allez subir ça x)

pour répondre a un(e) guest qui se reconaitrera x)

Je ferais sans doute un OS sur mr yéyé (parce que j'adore ce mec putain!) mais je ne ferais sans doute pas de sexe, parce que d'abord j'ai jamais écris de sexe et ensuite parce qu'il me semble avoir vu passer le fait que ça le gênait de ce voir dans des lemons donc par respects pour lui je préfère m'abstenir voila voila x)

et ensuite un grand merci a toi adorable personnage qui m'as traduit les ratings de ff et a toi petit pokémon qui lit mes conneries 3

Bisous sur vos museaux de Nidoran

MissPika

-Mon amour ?

-Hum ?

-Je veux un bébé.

Alexis s'étouffa avec sa bière et regarda sa chère et tendre avec de grand yeux en cherchant comment le fait qu'ils soient enlacés sur le canapé devant Star Wars avait pu donner une idée aussi saugrenue à Ana.

-Euh… Tu… Enfin… Un bébé ?

-Oui, un bébé, tu sais un être humain miniature…

Ana fixa son copain et remarqua son désarroi.

-Heu oublie ça, c'était… une blague…

Elle eut un petit rire (qui sonnait très faux) et reporta son attention sur le film pour que son amoureux ne remarque pas son regard triste.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute la voix d'Alexis brisa le silence.

-Ma chérie ?

-Oui ?

-Je veux un bébé.

Review?


End file.
